


Final Farewell

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get their goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: During The End of Time part 2

INTERLUDE

The door had hardly closed behind Wilf when Rose threw her arm around the Doctor’s waist with a grin.

‘Another crisis averted! Where to now, Doctor dear?’

‘Rose,’ the Doctor said gently, prying her off of him, ‘I absorbed a lot of radiation in there.’

‘But, you’re fine,’ Rose protested softly.

‘It’s happening,’ the Doctor told her, ‘I can feel it inside of me.’

‘But-’

‘Rose,’ the Doctor interrupted, his voice still gentle and soothing, ‘I need you to do something for me.’

‘Anything.’

The Doctor reached into one pocket and pulled out a metallic disc on a thick chain. Rose’s eyes widened when she saw it. She recognized the interdimensional transporter.

‘Anything but that.’

‘Rose.’

He had a way of saying her name that made her go weak at the knees.

‘I did it before,’ she insisted weakly, ‘I can do it again. I can get to know you again.’

‘That’s the thing,’ the Doctor told her sincerely, ‘I don’t want you to.’

‘What?’

‘You belong to me, to this me. Please understand, Rose. You belong to the tenth regeneration of the Time Lord known as the Doctor.’

He took her into his arms, pressing the interdimensional transporter into her hands and his lips to hers. It was a proper farewell kiss and both of them knew it, putting as much of themselves as possible into it. As they drew apart, the Doctor whispered something in Rose’s ear.

‘Doctor?’

‘My name,’ he told her softly, ‘My real name in Gallifreyan.’

Rose knew that she was crying, but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling, leaving tracks in her makeup.

‘I love you, Rose Tyler,’ the Time Lord said, standing back, ‘You’ve made me the man I am today and I’m so very grateful.’

‘I love you, my Doctor,’ Rose replied, ‘You’ve changed me, too.’ Then, she said his true name, the Gallifreyan word falling easily from her lips.

She slipped the chain around her neck and pressed the transporter button, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, she found herself in the Tyler home of Pete’s world. Her parents were waiting there for her with open arms.

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor wiped away an errant tear from his cheek and moved to the controls. He had just enough time to visit all of his former companions one last time.


End file.
